The Truth Unfolds
by BellatrixLacedInBlack
Summary: As Benjamin was arrested, his wife was held in the arms of their neighbor, Nellie Lovett. Femslash!


For once in a long time, Lucy Barker was miserable. She had prepared a delightful candlelight dinner for her and her husband, Benjamin Barker. For once, he did not show, which both worried the woman and saddened her. Benjamin was nowhere to be found, not up in their room, not in Lovett's parlor, not anywhere in town. The barber said he'd gone out to buy Lucy a pleasant gift, to which he never bought. The man was arrested under false terms, and was now found at the dock, soon to be shipped off to Australia. Ben was innocent; he would never commit a crime in his sorry lifetime. However, Judge Turpin was the meanest, amoral Judge around. He had sent Benjamin away; simply for the reason being, he had an infatuation with his wife. The Judge planned to step in, comfort the broken woman, and gain her devotion.

After sitting awhile in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, she started to break out in tears. For the occasion, she was dressed in nothing but a white nightdress and lacy white knickers, to playfully flirt with her husband during dinner, which would lead to passionate love in their upstairs room. Her reasoning for dressing like this was to fulfill Ben's want of foreplay. Lucy never believed in foreplay, she always defined it as a sin, and completely amoral. However, after a while of provocation, Lucy decided to try the act. She let her hair down and applied a bit of make up to her face; a touch of lipstick, and a small amount of rouge.

Her efforts were now shattered when tears ran down her cheeks, running away her makeup. Her darling Ben was missing. Little did she know, she'd never see him again in her lifetime. Her daughter, Johanna was off with a dear friend of Lucy's, Charlotte, for the two to spend more time together – in bed of course.

Jolted awake by the sound of muffled sniffles and sobs, Nellie Lovett hopped out of bed to see the matter. Seeing as it was a summer night, she wore no clothing to bed – proper, no, but Nellie was never really one to care for proper terms much. She quickly threw on a black robe, sleepily wandering out into her shop, her vision greeted by the sight of low candlelight, and Lucy with her hands to her cheeks, sobbing her life out.

Furrowing her brow, Nellie approached her comrade, sleep still embedded in her form. "Wot's wrong, love? Why y' cryin'? I ain't never seen y' cry before…" By now she was close enough to Lucy, her hand extended to brush the woman's shoulder.

With sad eyes, Lucy's gaze looked to Nellie's face, voice wavering, "I have no idea where Ben went. It's late… He left hours ago. He should be well back by now."

"Oh, gosh…" Lovett sighed and scooted into the booth next to Lucy, wrapping an arm around her. In truth, Nellie knew this would happen. Ben had told her all about the Judge's infatuation with his wife. She knew that one day, Ben would disappear and Turpin would appear at her door, ready to seduce her with comfort. Nellie wouldn't let that happen. She'd protect the woman beneath her arms, be her everlasting angel. God knows Lucy deserved it.

Lucy tried with all her might to whimper out a few words, but no such luck. She was completely and utterly in deep pain, not to mention she was plainly shaking, sobbing gently into Lovett's chest.

As one tried to speak, the other tried to comfort. "Don't y' worry 'bout a thing, love. Ever'thin's gonna be awright..." She knew deep down her hushes wouldn't help, she also knew Lucy would never see her husband again, or her daughter.

Unbeknownst to Lucy, Charlotte treated Turpin like some sort of God. He gave orders, and she'd obey. Whatever he wished, he would get. She had wandered over to Lucy's, talked her into taking Johanna for a weekend or two, and then handed him over in the most amoral way possible.

In truth, Charlotte was as jealous as Nellie when it comes to Lucy. She wanted Benjamin all for herself. She didn't give a rat's dirty arse about how Lucy felt; she wanted to make her suffer, take her perfect life out from underneath her dainty grasp.

Yes, Lovett was jealous Lucy had Ben, but that didn't mean she didn't love his wife all the same. Maybe it was wrong of her, perhaps nothing good would come of it, but Nellie was almost sure she had an infatuation with Benjamin's ickle wife. She'd do everything in her power to see to it that Lucy was always perfectly healthy, perfectly happy in all ways.

Arms soothed around Lucy's body, lips brushed against the woman's forehead, voice came out as soothing as her touch, "Listen, love. I know y' in pain righ' now, but believe me words when I say thing'll get better. Much, much better."

A deep sigh soon left Lovett's blood red lips. She knew Lucy would never understand how Nellie really felt towards her; probably even couldn't understand if she tried, for the matter.

Through her sobs, Lucy's voice wavered, "And how can you possibly know this? Can you really promise me this? Nell, Benjamin's gone... I'll never be the same, you know..."

"I can promise you, Lucy. I can, I can, I know I can." By now Nellie began to whimper as she nuzzled down at the forehead of her crush.

Pulling back a little, shivering quite a bit, Lucy's gaze wandered up to Nellie's, her voice just the same as it was before, "How? How can you possibly?"

Without much thought, Nellie's lips were soon on Lucy's, giving her a soft, welcoming kiss. Lucy's lips were just as soft as she imagined. Of course she imagined being with Benjamin's wife, on more than one occasion. In bed at night when she needed something to sooth her aching mind, Lucy's face was there. Whenever she had to hold her head high around her customers whom were far too drunk, Lucy's face was there, holding her pride in.

Lucy drew back with a sharp gasp, "How dare you!" she cried out, "How wrong could you get, Nell? That's improper!" Of course Lucy always was rather virtuous, always sticking to every moral she had. What Nellie just planted on her pink lips was pure sin, especially because they both had husbands.

"m'not one for bein' proper, y' know tha', love." Little Lovett said with a gleeful giggle in a failed attempt to lighten the mood. Soon, eyes were cast down, and her voice smooth and quiet, "Y' don' undastand, Lucy. Me 'art doesn't want Albert, it doesn't want Ben or any otha man fer tha' ma'er, me 'art wants yers..."

Despite the fact it was completely wrong, Lucy couldn't help her heart fluttering at her friend's words. She couldn't help her flushed cheeks blush darkly with a small giggle. Perhaps she was blind to it, but Lucy did return Nellie's feelings; she just didn't want to admit it. If word ever got out, she'd be damned in the reputation world, as would Nellie.

"Love, I don't really know what to say." Lucy's statement was returned quickly, softly, smoothly, "Say y' love me..."

Biting hard on her lip, Lucy was in deep thought. She did in fact love Nellie, more than a friend for the matter, but did she really love Nellie? Was it an excuse to feel better, to be clean of any distress? Was Nellie second best to Ben, or would Nellie replace her dear husband? After many moments of thought, she finally whispered, "I do love you... I love you like you said you loved me. I'm almost sure of it, Nellie."

A smile swept over the ickle baker's face. She was more than happy to hear the words Lucy just spoke. Without a word, the whole of her heart fluttered as their lips were soon pressed to each other.

Of course Lucy was a bit weary of this, her eyebrows furrowed, she almost pulled back. However, she felt comforted by the touch of another woman's lips on her own, how soft they were. Even Ben, soft as he is, couldn't be as soft as this whilst kissing. Instead of doing any negative actions, her eyes gently slipped shut in pleasure, a content sigh leaking from her lips as they parted.

Their tongues met hesitantly, but joyfully, perfectly swirling together in passion. Neither of the two had ever felt like this during a kiss, never felt such love within their hearts. It was true, indeed, that Nellie had replaced Ben. Lucy didn't want to believe it entirely, but it was true. She did, of course, welcome the fact of replacement, and suddenly, she didn't care if Benjamin or Johanna ever greeted her vision again. Her life, her heart, now belonged to her neighbor, Nellie Lovett.

A few long moments had passed, and Nellie pulled from Lucy's lips. Two whimpers sounded as the broke contact, but each smiled at each other. Nellie turned to blow out each of the candles Lucy had set, and soon, all was dark.

"What are you doing, Nell?" With a quick kiss, Nellie moved out of the booth, pulling Lucy with her, scooping her up in one smooth motion. "m'takin' y' t' bed."

Both giggled lightly as they kissed happily, almost hungrily. Upon reaching Nellie's room, the door was shut and locked, ensuring that no one, not even Benjamin in his sorry life, could stumble upon the events that would soon happen.

Lucy again welcomed the fact that she was about to make love with a woman, possibly better than with her loving husband who was so very gentle. However, now, Lucy did not want to be gentle, she wanted to finally engage in foreplay, and feel free whilst giggling with her partner.

The room was now dark, Lucy's body now gently pushed into a wall. Their lips were still happily kissing, tongues slowly moving in their ever passionate selves. Hands soon brushed up Lucy's sides, caressing the skin underneath the thin material of the nightdress she wore.

Soft moans and purrs of desire were breathed into Nellie's mouth as her fingers went to knead Lucy's nipples, her nails gently scratching over them through the material.

Hands slowly moved down Lucy's body, acknowledging every perfectly sculpted curve the blonde had. They stopped at her hips and hooked into the lacy bottom of the nightdress. Soon it was pulled over Lucy's head, leaving the woman in front of Nellie almost completely naked.

Nellie's eyes scanned over the ickle body in front of her, darting over the soft pink nipples which were soon inside her mouth as she leant down.

Lucy couldn't believe she hadn't engaged in foreplay before. The feelings she was getting were unbelievably pleasurable, also making her lacy knickers soaked. Tongue darted over and over the nipple, teeth gently nipping, and full mouth occasionally sucking – hard.

A full moan left Lucy's mouth as her back arched, pushing her breast roughly into Nellie's mouth. The baker was happy to see Lucy wanted to play rough, just like she did.

With a smirk, Nellie pulled back to flick her gaze to Lucy's soft yet lust-filled gaze. Her hands slid down the blonde's body, resting atop her knickers. Smirk growing wider, she pressed against Lucy's already swollen clit with a few of her fingers. "Bloody 'ell, yer wet..." she whispered directly into her partner's ear.

The both exchanged giggles and soon Lucy's lower lip was between Nellie's, teeth nipping, gently sucking. Slowly, Nellie hooked her thumbs inside the waistband, and teasingly pulled the knickers down, fully exposing the blonde's naked body.

To her surprise, she saw Lucy was shaved between her legs; something she thought was also to surprise Ben. Benjamin wasn't to have Lucy anymore. His wife was rightfully Nellie's. This was all for her, all for her hungry lips, all for her enjoyment.

Stepping back, the baker ever so slowly slipped her robe off her body, slowly allowing Lucy to view every part of the front of her body. The robe now pooled around her feet on the floor, and she moved back to Lucy, pressing their bodies together.

Lucy let out a small moan as she felt the other woman's skin pressed against her own, feeling the warmth Nellie's skin emitted against her own warmth; it was all too pleasurable to her.

Nellie dropped to her knees, tongue gliding against Lucy's stomach as she did so, hands riding down the blonde's luscious curves. Lucy's eyes lowered along with Nellie's body, soft moans gracing her lips as her partner's tongue reached where she knew it craved most – between her legs.

Tongue slowly glided between Lucy's folds, gently brushing the clit at the top. She giggled as she heard purrs and felt the clit twitch as she began happily licking at it fiercely. Her tongue soon flicked back, sliding up into her partner's tight entrance. The taste of fluids soon flooded her tongue, causing them both to shudder in delight.

Nellie's tongue thrusted in and out a couple times, just barely brushing Lucy's spot, just to tease her. The tongue soon was gliding back up against Lucy's clit, up her stomach, between her breasts, over her throat and chin, and shoved roughly into her partner's mouth. Both of the moaned in delight as their tongues met lustfully, hungrily, roughly. Lucy tilted her head back and pulled from Nellie's lips, just enough to breathe out, "Tease..."

Again the two shared giggles and Lucy soon found herself scooped up into Nellie's arms, their lips kissing in everlasting wonder. Lucy's back touched the bed gently, and Nellie shifted to straddle her partner, lips still locked into each other.

A hand reached down Nellie's body, soon brushing over her wet folds and clit. Purrs were transferred into Lucy's mouth as her partner's hand roughly started rubbing the swollen clit with her palm, fingers slipping inside the soaked entrance.

The wet sounds coming from her hand as her fingers moved in and out of Nellie drove her wild with lust. Lucy's rough actions surprised Nellie, but she wasn't complaining nonetheless. In truth she wanted to pleasure her partner first, but Lucy had taken over that role. Fingers drove in and out of Nellie's boiling core until the baker couldn't take it anymore – she _had_ to touch Lucy.

Quick fingers plunged inside Lucy, causing a half-gasp, half-moan to full Nellie's mouth. Their tongues were pulled back to allow the both to moan freely, but their lips still crushed passionately.

Nellie was already near climax, but she could hold it in until Lucy hit hers. Another finger was added into Lucy's small entrance and she heard a small scream, "Nell!" Hearing her name dripping out of Lucy's mouth nearly brought her to climax again. However, she could hold. They would come together.

The baker forced her partner's fingers away from her body, her own pulling out of Lucy, and their hips were now grinding against each other, their folds and clits dragging against each other. Their fluids mixed passionately, some of Nellie's drops slipping inside Lucy's entrance, and vice versa. With a pop, their lips were pulled apart so their fingers could be clean of fluid, soft moans dripping out as their tongues cleaned their own digits.

Both sets of eyes were now closed in the midst of intense pleasure, their breathing becoming erratic. The whole of Nellie's body shook in pleasure as she moaned out loudly, her climax finally hitting and washing over Lucy's cunt.

"Oh, God..." Lucy groaned as she too climbed over her peak. The both shivered as they both moaned, Nellie's body sliding off of Lucy's to lie beside her. Lucy snuggled closely into her partner, head resting upon the chest of the baker, which held a strong beating heart that beat all for Lucy.

The baker moaned out Lucy's name and Lucy moaned Nellie's name until they found themselves both in a deep sleep.

Their breathing returned to normal, but their hearts still beat like mad. All for Lucy, all for Nellie. It was simple as that.


End file.
